


It's Not a Question - A Master Assassins Fanmix

by orphan_account



Series: Fanmixes [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Fanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first meeting was hardly great - both trying to seduce each other, both looking for information, and both trying to kill each other. It was great both of them succeeded in only two out of three. And it made a great soundtrack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Question - A Master Assassins Fanmix

[It's Not a Question _\- A Master Assassins Fanmix_](http://filerio.in/v59yzj7islby) | [Tumblr](http://slashitup101.tumblr.com/post/28064487232/)

**Size:** 55~ MB  
 **Content:** Eight tracks  
 **Length:** 30~ minutes

* * *

Dirt and Roses | **Rise Against**

> _Not yet corpses, still we rot, oblivious to our decay,  
>  Drinking poison drop by drop, destined to die..._

I Never Told You What I Do For a Living | **My Chemical Romance**

> _Another knife in my hands,  
>  A stain that never comes off the sheets._

What I've Done | **Linkin Park**

> _So let mercy come and wash away what I've done,  
>  I'll face myself to cross out what I've become._

Undisclosed Desires | **Muse**

> _You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine,  
>  You may be a sinner but your innocence is mine._

Savior | **30 Seconds To Mars**

> _Don't save me, don't save me,  
>  'Cause I don't care._

We Are Broken | **Paramore**

> _'Cause we are broken,  
>  What must we do to restore our innocence?_

We Are Young - feat. Janelle Monáe | **Fun.**

> _Tonight, we are young.  
>  So let's set the world on fire - we can burn brighter than the sun._

Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) | **Green Day**

> _It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.  
>  I hope you had the time of your life._

Made for [Avengers-Land](http://avengers-land.livejournal.com/21736.html)'s [Big Bang](http://avengers-land.livejournal.com/3044.html) challenge!

* * *

**Other fanmixes:**  
[Cut the Red Wire - _A Tony Stark Fanmix_](http://slashitup101.tumblr.com/post/27834672190/) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/530585)  
[I Won't Cry for Yesterday - _A Steve Rogers Fanmix_](http://slashitup101.tumblr.com/post/28362092055/) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/530592)  
[Hooked Into Machine - _A Toni Stark Fanmix_](http://slashitup101.tumblr.com/private/53294742790/tumblr_molrjkpXAw1r48pwv) | [AO3]()


End file.
